


Camgirl

by LeahNoLiah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, The Avengers - Freeform, it kinda sucks, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahNoLiah/pseuds/LeahNoLiah
Summary: Bucky finds out that the sexy, yet shy, Avenger he's been crushing on for the last year is a secret camgirl





	Camgirl

God she was beautiful. No, scratch that. She was gorgeous. Breath-taking. Down right sexy. And she could fill out a bodycon like no one's business. Her hair was a beautiful shade of strawberry blonde -or a rosey gold color, as she had put it when Bucky commented on it one day. " _It's more of a rose gold. Blonde is too bland and I can't pull off red like Nat_ " she had said. She could be completely bald and Bucky would still find her insanely attractive. She was the absolute perfect woman: perfect breasts, a round ass, long toned legs that could kill a man, and the face of an innocent porcelain doll complete with full pouty lips and huge doe eyes. Yet at the same time she was lethal with any weapon put in her hands. Bucky had seen her fully decapitate a training dummy with a precise, underhanded knife throw from twenty yards away. If Bucky wasn't hooked before, he was now.

Despite her beauty, she had one flaw and that was that she never socialized with anyone. She, just like Bucky, preferred isolation and solitude. But unlike Bucky, she was unimaginably nice when approached. He, however, had a problem with his resting bitch face. Their two similar personalities kept them apart the entire time he had been here. He's maybe spoken all of seven words to her in the one year he's known her. Instead, he often gawked at her from a distance -sometimes he got away with it and other times he was caught red handed by the team or even her. Thankfully she never approached him on the subject when she did catch him. The team, on the other hand, weren't so shy to poke fun at him.

Like earlier today when Tony caught Bucky not-so-subtly eyeing her up and down when she walked into the communal living room. It was obvious she had taken advantage of a slow crime day to take a dip in the pool by the way her hair trickled water droplets behind her as she walked and how her bathing suit top soaked through her shirt. The wet shirt left little to the imagination, and imagine Bucky did. Her breasts bounced as she walked and Bucky drank in the sight as she approached the kitchen area where he sat, eating a left over piece of pizza. She walked right by him, heading towards the fridge, letting him stare at her ass as she passed.

She obviously noticed the staring but hadn't said anything about it and instead offered a wide smile in Bucky's direction before leaving the room with a water bottle and an apple in hand. Tony and Sam, who had been in the living room watching the entire exchange, laughed their tiny, frigid hearts out at Bucky's expense.

" _When are you gonna grow a pair and actually talk to her?_ " Tony asked.

" _He can barely talk to her in his own imagination, I bet._ " Sam commented right after.

Bucky only glared at the two of them and grumbled into his pizza. He knew they were right but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. How was he suppose to approach her?  _Hi, I'm a mentally unstable ex-assassin and I jack off to the thought of you at night. Wanna grab a drink?_  He couldn't do that. That was fucking creepy. No one in their right mind says that to a woman and expect her to accept the invitation. As much as he wanted to talk to her he just couldn't. His mind was still a jumbled mess and he was still trying to fix himself. He couldn't bring someone else into his little world until it was all stitched up. Doing so would just be selfish and end up hurting the other person in the long run. So, for now, he was fine just admiring her from afar.

And admire her he did.

When he found her in the training room late at night where she usually is at this time, he openly ogled her from the doorway for a few moments. He watched as her toned arms threw punch after punch at the punching bag, every now and again she'd throw in a high kick. Bucky's eyes had trailed down her form, taking in the sweat that coated her skin and through her tank top and the way her shorts would ride up on her ass when she lifted her leg to kick. Her shorts showed off the swell of her ass so deliciously that Bucky had to look away before his dick decided to make an appearance.

Only when she grunted loudly did he look back up at her to see the bag swinging wildly from side to side and her wiping her face with the front of her tank top.

"Just gonna stand there?" she asked softly in that quiet voice of hers.

"Uh.... no... no I'm gonna run." he replied stupidly and made his way over to the treadmills.

"Actually-" she interrupted. "If it's not too much trouble, could you spot me for a little bit? I wanna hit the weights before going to bed."

"Yeah... sure." he said.

He followed her to the weights bench where she attached two 45s on each side of a barbell. She stood under it, ready to lift it onto her shoulders, and he took up position behind her. She lifted the barbell off its holster and carefully squatted to the ground and then stood back up. She repeated the action several times, watching herself in the mirror mounted to the wall in front of them. She caught Bucky's eyes looking directly at her ass every time she squatted down and she chuckled, capturing his attention again. A blush spread across his cheeks at being caught but she said nothing about it.

Bucky tried not to look at her ass again. He tried not to look at the skin that peaked out from under her shorts, or the way her thigh muscles clenched under the weight, or the way her shorts were seemingly too tight and ready to burst at any given moment. Oh boy did he try. And oh boy did he fail. She was just too gorgeous, especially like this -sweaty, barely clothed, panting.

Soon enough, she had ended the session, claiming she had finished her reps and was ready to go to bed. She thanked him for his help, smiled at him, and then left, leaving Bucky standing there, staring at himself in the mirror, and a half-hard cock needing some attention. He tried to work out, hoping he could wait out his boner by lifting some weights, but after ten minutes with no change, he completely abandoned his workout session all together and trudged back up to his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, desperately trying to ignore his rapidly hardening cock. It didn't help that every time he closed his eyes he saw her in those too tight short shorts.

"Fuck me." he groaned.

If he didn't take care of his situation, he wouldn't be able to go to sleep. One of the few things that hadn't changed from his time as a teen and young adult was the porn. Stark had, jokingly, introduced Bucky to various porn sources when he caught on to Bucky's infatuation with the beautiful Avenger. " _There's plenty of porn. I'm sure you can find a girl that looks just like her_ " he said and then told him about the popular porn website PornHub. He checked it out and was sorely disappointed when he couldn't find anyone that looked like her. The women in these videos were either too fake with obviously fake boobs and lips or they weren't and they had too small boobs. Either way, they were just too different from the image he had in his head. No one matched the description of her. The women were either too light or too dark, too tall or too short, too old or too young. Seriously, some of these women looked like they were children which was creepy.

He pulled out his laptop and scrolled through the general internet, abandoning PornHub all together, hoping to find something that piqued his interest. He scrolled passed several different websites until he came across one he'd never seen before. A camgirl website. He knew what a camgirl was, he read about it, but he's never been on one of those websites. Interested, he click on the site link and was brought to the homepage which was filled with small previews of some of the most popular videos currently live. He saw a few pretty blondes, a couple darker skinned girls -probably latina, and one girl claiming to be a freshly turned 18 year old virgin.

He clicked on a random video that looked like it had just started a little while ago and was brought to a profile, the video taking up most of his screen of a woman on a bed and dressed in dark purple lingerie. The camera was carefully angled in a way that cut off her face and instead filmed from the shoulders down. Soft music played in the background, the lights were dimmed just enough to cast shadows over her body. She was on her knees, a dildo in hand as she bounced up and down on it. A moan flitted through Bucky's headphones as she fucked herself on the rubber object.

Not turned off, quite the opposite actually, he started stroking himself under his boxers as he watched the video. She was sexy, he'll admit. She was skinny yet toned in all the right places, perfectly round breasts that filled out the lacy bra, wide hide, and thick thighs. Just like her.

"Fuuuck." he groaned again, eyes falling shut in pleasure.

He watched as the woman bounced up and down on the fake cock and moaning loudly. She leaned back against her pillows, her face still hidden from view, and her hand pushing the dildo inside of her while her other hands rubbed at her clit. Bucky timed his strokes with that of the rubber piece, moaning as he softly squeezed his tip. She echoed his moans, her breaths coming in short pants and her voice raising in pitch -the telltale signs she was approaching her orgasm.

"Come on, doll. Not yet." he softly begged, picking up the pace.

He wasn't ready to end this just yet -he just started. But his hopes were crushed when a minute later she was cumming, her entire body shaking in the post-orgasm bliss. The video continued on for another minute of her still rubbing her clit and her other hand running up and down her body, caressing her breasts under her lacy bra. She eventually stood back up on her knees, leaned over, and then the video went black.

Bucky wasn't done, though. His own orgasm was slowly bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Liking the way she looked and sounded, he scrolled through her profile for more videos. Her profile was filled with hundreds of past-live videos and he scrolled through until he found one of interest. The thumbnail was of her naked on her hands and knees, turned to the side, her face still out of frame but her ass up against a wall. He clicked on it and watched as she immediately went to work, pushing back against a dildo stuck to the wall. She was louder in this one, working herself faster than before. Her ass jiggled as it came in contact with the plaster. She had a nice ass.

Bucky continued to stoke himself with one hand while his metal hand reached lower and cupped his balls. He softly squeezed and tugged on them. He felt his balls start to tighten with the impending orgasm and he forced himself to continue watching her. He wasn't sure why but when she leaned down, her breasts and face pressing into the carpet below, it did him in and he came into his hand with a loud grunt. His mind went hazy but the sound from the video continued to blare in his ears. Once again, she came a few minutes later before the video went black again.

Bucky wasn't completely satisfied, however. I mean, who's actually fully satisfied from masturbation alone? He certainly wasn't. Deciding to go for round two, he continued to scroll through this woman's profile for another video. He found one where the thumbnail was of her naked again, turned slightly off center, with a pillow nestled between her thighs. Once more, her face was out of the picture. She must have a day job or something and doesn't want to be recognized. It made no different to Bucky. He didn't want to see this woman's face and ruin the image of  _her_  face in his mind. This video was a more shorter one but it looked interesting so he clicked on it anyway, already stroking himself again. The video began with her rocking against the pillow vigorously. She rode that pillow like it was the only thing in the world that could bring her pleasure.

She leaned forward, resituating herself so the camera had a full view of her wet pussy. A wet spot soaked through the pillow from her rubbing herself on it. After about a minute, she replaced the pillow with her fingers, the other hand planted on the ground between her legs to hold her upright. Bucky's eyes raked over her form, eyeing a particular tattoo on her left shoulder blade. A particular tattoo he knew for a fact he's seen before.

" _I didn't know you had a tattoo." Steve commented, pointing to her exposed shoulder that was colored with a realistic image of a red rose and two equally realistic images of pink and blue butterflies._

_"Yeah, had it for awhile." she responded._

_"Is there a meaning behind it?"_

_"Got it for my mom. She died of breast cancer when I was twelve. She's the pink one."_

_"And you're the blue one?"_

_"Mhm. It's my birthstone."_

Bucky nearly pissed himself when the woman in the video leaned forward again, a single tendril of pink hair falling into frame. Rose gold hair. He couldn't believe it.

He couldn't  _fucking_  believe it.

The insanely sexy, yet oddly introverted, woman he's been crushing on for the last year was a _camgirl_. A secret one at that. He didn't know what to do with this new-found information.

So he just jacked off like his life depended on it.

The next day was a sluggish one. He didn't sleep at all last night and Steve was harsh with his workouts today. On top of that, he was seeing her  _everywhere_. She joined him and Steve on their morning run, he found her in the pool afterwards, she walked into the training room while he was there. And each and every time he spotted her, he had to fight with his dick to not make an appearance. He couldn't get those images of her out of his mind. Out of everyone on the team, she was the  _last_  person he'd thought would be a porn star. If anything, Tony held the number one spot in that category.

The others didn't seem to miss the change in Bucky's demeanor and capitalized on it. All day, he was being teased. " _If you stare too long your eyes will pop out of your head_ ". " _Take a picture, Frosty, it'll last longer_ ". " _Maybe he has alzheimers and he keeps forgetting she works here_ ". Even Steve gave his fair share of jokes. Bastard. Like he can talk. Steve's record with the opposite sex is down right laughable.

Actually, that's probably why he's picking on Bucky now: payback.

When dinner time eventually rolled around, Steve offered to go out and pick something up for the team, while simultaneously volunteering Bucky to tag along and help him. Bucky soon realized why Steve opted to grab food instead of having it delivered like usual.

"Are you ever gonna grow a pair and talk to her?" he asked not so casually.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bucky said despite knowing for a fact that Steve didn't buy that bullshit.

"Don't act stupid. C'mon, the Bucky I know could charm the underwear off her in a heartbeat. What's got you so tongue-tied now?"

"I'm not the same Bucky you knew. I know you don't like hearing it but it's true." Bucky responded.

"Okay maybe you're not the same. But you're pretty damn close. And you can't pretend women aren't still throwing themselves at you. I mean seriously, women stare at you all the damn time." Steve chuckled. "And speaking of staring, I've noticed you've been eyeing her a lot more."

Bucky's face heated as images of her naked, on all fours, fucking herself on camera flashed through his mind. He had to situate himself in his pants to prevent his dick from making an outline in his jeans. Steve noticed his shuffling.

"That serious, huh. Man, you got it bad.  _Talk to her already_."

"I can't, Steve."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"You think she's gonna judge you?"

At Bucky's silence, Steve continued on.

"What was it you used to tell me when I was hesitant to take a girl out? Something along the lines of ' _You'll never know if you don't try_ ' and ' _her loss_ ' blah blah blah. You just now telling me it was all bullshit?" he pushed.

"It's more than that, Steve."

"Then what is it?"

"She's just.... so.... I don't know. Hydra -they ruined me. It's just not the same anymore." Bucky murmured.

"Yes it is, Buck. You need to give yourself more credit. Talk to her already. No one's asking you to propose to her. Just say hi or something. That's usually a good start."

"Yeah well we'll see."

At his tone, Steve decided to drop the subject. They grabbed the dinner and headed back to the compound in silence. Bucky decided to eat his food in his room so he could avoid the knowing gaze from Steve. And so he could avoid  _her_. Did she  _have_  to walk down wearing nothing but short shorts and a tank top? 'Girls day' she had said when Barton had whistled as she entered with Nat and Wanda. Apparently the girls had been busy doing face masks, painting their nails, " _and waxing_ " Nat whispered to him with a wink. Yeah, like he really needed  _that_  image in his mind right now.

With his food in hand, he quickly scrammed to his room. Unfortunately, food was the last thing on his mind and he set it to the side in exchange for putting his hand down his pants and rapidly stroking his hardening cock. He used his phone to open up the camgirl website and navigate to her profile but before he could click on a video, a knock sounded at his door and he groaned.

"What?" he shouted.

"Bucky?"  _oh shit, please not you_. "Bucky it's me, can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Now's not a good time."

"Please?"

Bucky groaned again, tossed his phone to the other side of the bed, readjusted himself, and stalked towards the door. He opened it only slightly just so his head peaked out and she didn't have to see his dick ready to rip out of his jeans.

"Now's really not a good time." he repeated.

"Now's not a good time as in you're not up for talking or your dick's not up for talking?" she teased with a small smirk. Bucky's eyes widened.

"What? No! I'm- it's just- I'm not- now's not-"

"Bucky, relax. I'm not an idiot; I already know the answer. But if you  _really_  don't want to talk, I'll leave you alone and tell Steve you're fine. He won't buy it and may even come up here himself but...."

Bucky had to swallow the bile of embarrassment as she gazed up at him with that all-knowing smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

"I figured you'd rather want  _my_  help instead of his."

"Wha-"

"Bucky, your eyes have a subscription to my ass." she laughed. "So can I come in?"

Bucky, in his stupor, opened the door a little wider and she slipped through the crack and sat on the edge of his bed, smirking at him. Bucky didn't know what to do other than constantly shifting his gaze from her to the floor, and trying to hide his very obviously hard cock straining in his pants.

"I- I don't know what you want to talk about." he mumbled.

"How about you not being very subtle when checking me out."

"I... um-"

"Or how about you eyeing me ever since you got here and yet you barely even speak to me."

"You never seem up to talking. To anyone. I didn't want to bother you."

"I may be a little quiet but I love talking to you guys. Only problem is you don't seem to talk at all. I've been waiting for you to make  _any_  kind of move but it's looking like I have to be the one to do it. You know, unless you want me to leave you alone."

"No, you don't have to leave." he said quickly.

"Well, I'm here. Why don't you come join me?" she asked and patted the bed beside her.

Bucky's cock twitched in his pants but he complied and sat down next to her. She scooted closer to him, molding herself into his side and resting her chin on his shoulder. Casually, one of her hands draped across his lap and gently rubbed against his cock. Bucky jumped at the action.

"You know you're pretty cute. Steve tells me you were an absolute lady killer back in the day."

"Does he tell everyone that?" he chuckled despite himself.

"Pretty much. So how about you use some of that charm on me and we can finally take care of that sexual tension you've been building up for the last year."

"God, yes." Bucky sighed.

She laughed again and trailed her hand up his chest to wrap in his hair and bring his face down to hers to kiss him. His kiss was ferocious and full of lust. He pulled her close up into his lap. His hands gripped at her sides, pulled at her shirt, and scratched at her skin. Her fingers tangled in his dark brown locks and pulled as she ground down in his lap.

Clothes started shedding and being tossed across the room. She lay bare on his bed for his eyes to take in. God she was absolutely beautiful. The pictures in his head and videos on the internet were nothing compared to this moment, seeing her right in front of him like this.

She pulled at his pants, rapidly unbuttoning them and pushing them down his legs. His hard cock bounced against her thigh in anticipation. Eagerly, she took him in her hand and guided him to her pussy, ready for him. In one quick motion, Bucky thrust hard into her making them both moan out.

"Fuuuck." Bucky groaned.

He wasted no time setting a rapid pace. She met him thrust for thrust. The moans falling from her beautiful lips spurred him on and he thrust faster and harder, taking his pleasure as she gave it. Her back arched up against him and he leaned down to kiss her breasts and take her nipples into his mouth. She whined wantonly.

"Bucky! Oh my god!"

"Fuck, doll. You feel so good."

"Please, Bucky."

She leaned up to kiss him, pleading for  _just a little bit more_  in between. A warmth spread through her body, ready to burst open any moment. Bucky too felt ready to explode and he picked up the pace. Not more than a moment later, they both reached their peak and came with another loud moan. Bucky fell to the bed beside her with a huff and a grin.

"Oh no you don't." she warned and got on top of him. "I don't know about you but I'm up for round two."

"With you? I could go all night, doll."

"Doll, hmm? I like that." she said, sinking down on his cock.

"You're fucking beautiful, doll."

"As are you." she started bouncing in his lap and moaning. "You're fucking perfect."

She bounced and rocked against him with vigor. Bucky gripped her hips to help guide her over his dick. The aftershocks from their last orgasm gave them a head start in the race towards their second orgasm. The room was filled with huffs, grunts, and moans as they worked themselves against each other. Bucky whispered praises in her ear as he placed kisses along her neck and jaw. Meanwhile, her hands explored every inch of his body. Her fingers trailed down the metal of his left arm and guided his hand to her breasts. The cool metal was a stark contrast against her hot skin.

Not long later, they both came again. She slumped against him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. They spent several minutes in silence, giving their hearts a chance to calm down. Her legs felt like jelly and she didn't think she could get up even if she wanted to. Bucky had a smirk plastered to his face the entire time.

"I can't believe I didn't make a move sooner. This was so much better than porn."

"Tony said something about showing you some modern porn. So what's your poison: pornhub, redtube, playboy?"

"Oh- it's -it's just some website I found- I don't know how popular it is." he stuttered.

"There's a million porn sites. What's it called?"

"It's just some camgirl website- I don't know the name."

"Were you in the middle of watching some pretty blonde when I came up?" she teased and poked him in the cheek.

"Not a blonde." he chuckled nervously and tried to hide his face in the pillow, afraid she could see right through him if he looked at her.

She reached for his phone that had been kicked towards the end of the bed in their scuffle and turned it on. She opened his web browser to see what his latest  _activity_.

"If she's not a blonde, then who is she?" she asked.

Bucky peaked from under the pillow to see her searching through his phone and he swore his heart stopped.

"Wait!" he attempted to grab the phone from her but she batted him away with a crinkled brow.

"You can't even see her face, maybe she is a blonde." she said, acting dumb.

Bucky knew she wasn't that stupid to not recognize her own videos, especially when her special tattoo was on full display. He felt tongue-tied, not sure what to say. He wanted to apologize, but he wasn't sure how to do it or why he wanted to. These videos were posted to the public, it's not like he hacked her private files. Still, he felt like he had to say sorry.

"How- how did you find this website?" she asked.

"I just found it on Google."

Silence drifted in between them, neither one knowing what to say or do now. She scrolled through his phone in silence and he just watched her, waiting for her to say something about it. But she didn't. Bucky counted the minutes, just waiting. Eventually, he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I know you know. And you know I know. You're not stupid. I'm sorry." he blurted.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked shocked.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"No." she laughed. "Far from it. I was waiting for  _someone_ to figure it out. Honestly, I'm surprised Nat wasn't the first to figure it out. But how did  _you_  figure it out?"

"You're smart enough to keep your face hidden but not your tattoo." he replied and pointed to her shoulder blade.

"Not many people know about it I guess I didn't think of covering it up. How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday actually. That's when I um- when I found the website."

"And what are your thoughts?" she teased, the excitement and fire back in her eyes.

"Love the videos. Though it took me by surprise to find out that the quiet and sweet, yet deadly, girl I've been crushing on is a porn star."

"You have a favorite video?"

"Well there is this one that I like and I've been imagining doing with you...."


End file.
